Adventures of The Dragonborn
by BigTasty1
Summary: A Smut fiction story for fans of smut and fans of Skyrim. The story follows a character as he undertakes quests that always end in a "Sticky" situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of The Dragonborn**

 **This story is for two types of people. The hard-core fans of Skyrim, and lovers of smut. This story will see a character, the dragonborn, undergo the quests from the game, and almost always ending up in a "sticky" situation with other NPCs. This chapter will be long to set the backstory, but future chapters will be more focused on sex.**

 **Chapter 1 – Helgen**

 **"** Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time." Damn imperials. I don't know much about them, but what I do know, I hated. Stuck up, self-obsessed pricks. Thinking they're better than everyone else because they rule the empire. The Nords are the empire! Our blood forged it and continued to maintain it against the wrath of the Aldmeri Dominion. Elves! The only thing I hate more than the empire is the Thalmor.

"Ulfric Stormcloak! Jarl of Windhelm!"

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." The blond guy. He seemed like a decent guy on the carriage. If a little too obsessed with Ulfric. Ulfric must be the big guy with the rag in his mouth now moving to the block. Even in bounds, I can't help but be impressed with the man. The infamous Ulfric Stormcloak, Killer of kings! That's quite a catchy title.

"Ralof of Riverwood!" The blond man moved forward silently. A brave man. What a waste. Too many good men have been thrown into this pointless war.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!"

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He takes off. Sprinting his heart out before an arrow replaces the air in his lungs. Poor coward.

"You! Step forward." I oblige. My muscled body aching with the effort. The earlier fight has taken its toll in me. "Who are you?" Who am I? A good question. A question even I myself have not found the answer to. I woke up, days earlier, naked and starving on the cliffs, at the border with Cyrodiil with no memory of what came before. Before I could even gather my thoughts they were on me. The sounds of swords clashing with shields rang around the forest. Leather clad arms grasped my shoulders, yanking me onto my feet. I immediately reacted, twisting my arm around that of my attacker, snapping it in one swift movement before clamping my own naked hand around the soldier's neck. I squeezed until the soldier stopped kicking. I turned to face the others but they were already overwhelming me. The rest is history. I found myself on a wagon heading for the headsmen's block. Ralof filled him in on the rest. The rebellion, the Imperials, Ulfric.

"I don't know who I am." I tell the guard.

"Captain. What shall we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block!" The captain replied. A Strangely attractive women. Dark skinned, athletic build. I'd love to take her down a peg or two. I step towards the block. My face a fortress. Not an emotion on show. Dressed only in a small rag, covering my waist.

The head of the first rebel was taken as I approach the crowd, awaiting Sovngarde.

"Next, the Nord in the rags." I step forward confidently. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Not that there is any. How can I fear something I have no experience of? Only a coward fears the unknown. The captain roughly pushes me to my knees. What I wouldn't give to sink my cock into that bitch. As I close my eyes, ready to see my ancestors, a great clap of thunder sounds. So powerful the very ground shakes beneath me. I don't hesitate. I launch myself forward, rolling over my shoulder and onto my feet. Without looking back I sprint towards the watch tower. I manage to dive inside just as a Stormcloak slams the door shut. Inside are several rebels and Ulfric himself. A huge man, his shoulders broad and held high.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof again. A survivor, that one. I judged him right.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Wow. This man has the voice. The voice of a king. I see now why he was gagged. Just a few words from this man would be enough to inspire an army. "We need to move! NOW!" I start to sprint up the stairs of the tower. I'm Seconds away from the first landing when the wall smashes inwards as a dragon opens its mouth and its very breath erupt into flames. A dragon. A fucking dragon. The rubble is now blocking the stair to the roof. My only way out is back, or through the hole. I launch myself through the breach and land with a jolt through the collapsed roof of the inn. I don't stop. I roll out of the landing and keep going, dropping through the floor onto ground level. I keep sprinting, adrenalin pumping through my system. The dragon smashes into the ground in front of me. He rears his head, ready to turn me to ash, only a small boy stands between us. I don't even hesitate. Grabbing the boy I run directly towards the dragon. Just as the air itself ignites above us I slide through the gap under the dragon's wing. I set the boy down again and continue my path. Through another destroyed house I run. Past General Tullius and several Imperial soldiers, until I reach the keep.

"Kinsmen! With me!" I have no idea how Ralof beat me here but without time to question it, we both dive inside the keep.

The door slams shut behind us. In front is a large circular room. Gates block both doors to the left and right. A dead Stormcloak soldier lies propped against a wooden chair and table against the back wall. Ralof goes quiet. He walks slowly over to the soldier and kneels before him. He reaches out and closes the soldier's eye, picking up his axe as he does so.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." His eyes grow moist with tears. "You might as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it now." He hands me the axe and stands back up. He suddenly crouches down, his own axe drawn from his side, his eyes wide and alert. "It's the imperials. HIDE." He dives to the left of the gate and backs against the wall. I follow suit and hide on the right. Minutes pass before the gate opens. An imperial soldier passes us, followed by the attractive captain from the chopping block. Ralof gives me a nod, and we begin to creep up behind the pair. Ralof reaches the soldier first and immediately buries his axe deep into the soldier's skull. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. I quickly wrap and arm around the captain's neck and drag her to the ground. She's surprisingly strong, yet no match for my huge Nord arms. Ralof rolls over and relieves the captain of her keys. He runs over to the opposite gate and unlocks it.

"I'll scout ahead!" He says, and then disappears through the gate.

I release some of the pressure from the girl's neck so she can breathe.

"Calm down women! I don't want to hurt you." She begins to slow her struggling. She stops trying to sink her teeth into my arm and lies limply against me, her chest rising and falling heavily as she breathes. "I'm going to let you go now. Try to run, and I'll kill you." I slowly release my arm from her neck and allow her to sit up. I manhandle her to the wall and sit her against it, standing over her.

"Why haven't you killed me already?" She says. Her voice is much less harsh than before, much sweeter, somehow. Much more innocent and child-like. I begin to realise this girl is no more than 18 years old. Nothing more than a teenager. She looks me up and down, possibly sizing up her opponent. Her eyes linger on my bare torso, a light bead of sweat drips down my heavily muscled chest.

"I don't make a habit of killing teenage girls, but I will if you give me reason too. Now start talking! What was that dragon doing here?"

"I don't know!"

"TELL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW" I raise my axe above my head. Ready to bring it down on the girl.

"Stop!" she screams, holding her hand up in front of her. "Maybe I can convince you to let me go." Her voice has changed. She's speaking quieter, slower, more seductively. She reaches her hand toward me. She places a finger on my stomach, just below the belly button and traces it downwards. She travels further down, the rage sliding down my hips under the pressure. The rag falls and I'm bare. I stand, frozen in place as she traces her finger along the length of my cock. She never breaks eye contact. Her deep, flawless brown eyes staring into mine, looking for any sign of retaliation. When she sees none, she slowly leans forward and takes my cock into her mouth. I immediately begin to harden, growing to full size. She bobs her head on my cock, her mouth dripping with saliva and precum, looking up into my eyes as she does. I stop her and stand her up.

"Get that armour off. It looks heavy." I command. She complies instantly, reaching up to undo the straps of her breast plate, letting it fall to the ground with a bang. She does the same with her gauntlets then turns away from me, bending at the waist to get her boots. I feel myself get even harder as she reveals her glistening pussy to me. Once naked, she turns back to me. I grab her roughly, my lips connecting to hers in a heated kiss of pure lust. I break the kiss and push her head back to my awaiting cock. She happily obliges and takes my throbbing member back into her expert mouth.

"Oh my god!" She moans around my cock in response I suddenly realise how she got too captain so young. I grab her hair, gently urging her to speed up. She takes my cock deeper down her throat until I can't take it any longer. I stand her up and move her over to the table. I easily lift her at the waist and set her on the table. She leans back against the wall and spreads her tones legs, revealing her pussy. I eagerly lean down and lick her. Running my tongue around her clit before pushing it inside her.

"Oh fuck! FUCK! That so good! My god! I'm gonna cum! Shit!" The taste of her is incredible. I push a finger deep into her and curl it towards me to get her G-spot. This, combined with my frantic licking of her clit sends her over the edge. Her beautiful chest rises as her body shakes with her intense orgasm.

As she recovers I stand up, my mouth still wet with her arousal. She smiles at me mischievously and pulls me in for a passionate kiss, her tongue darting inside my mouth, tasting her own juices on my own.

"Common then. Fuck me!" I don't have to be told twice. I push her back down on the table and line myself up with her wet pussy. I push inside slowly. Just a couple of inches to let her adjust to my size before I slam the rest of my huge dick into her eager hole.

"Damn, that's big! Fuck me hard!" I increase my rhythm and fuck her relentlessly, the table banging against the cold stone wall. She brings her body of the table, her arms around my body, her claws digging deep into the muscular flesh of my back. I lift her off the table, my arms under her legs and begin to slam into her, mid-air.

"You're huge! I love your cock in my tight pussy!"

"Shit. I'm gonna cum!" I tell her. Her tight pussy is too much for my cock.

"Cum on my face baby!" She orders. I set her down and she kneels in front of me. She takes my cock back into her mouth, her head bobbing with lighting speed, my cock sinking right down into her throat. She brings on hand up to rub my balls and I tip over the edge.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!" I shout. She feels the first shots of cum coating her eager mouth and pulls off to let the rest spill over the stunning dark skin of her face. My orgasm subsides and she stands up, her face covered in my white seed. She cups my package in her hand and whispers in my ear,

"You better get going. Don't want to keep your friend waiting." With that, she winks at me and I pull the rag back up around my waist, grab the axe and set out after Ralof.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first story so be kind ;) I'll be taking requests for characters and quests so PM or review to get your vote it. I'm also thinking of a Hermione Granger story. I know it's been done to death but let's face it. She's fucking hot!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Riverwood

**Here's chapter 2. I'm going to aim to post at least 1 chapter per week but that could fail. I'm currently at University studying Architecture and also in the Army reserves so time is precious at the moment. Anyway. Enjoy** **J**

 **Chapter 2 – Riverwood**

I find myself staring at the ceiling, wide awake, my nose full of the smell of dried blood still clinging to my chest. Ralof and I escaped Helgen, but not before my axe had met the flesh of many an imperial soldier. Through a torture chamber we ran. Through deep echoing caves, killing anything we encountered, before exiting through a tight crack in the mountain. We emerged on the slopes of a steep mountain, lightly dusted with frost, just as the enormous beast flew overhead, the very ground shaking with the force of his wings beating.

"My sister, Gurdur, runs the mill in Riverwood. I'm sure she'd help us out." Ralof lead us to the village down dirt path, along rivers, past ancient Nordic stones and eventually, to the village itself. The village consisted of one road, along which was a blacksmith, a general store, an inn and a small house. Other buildings were dotted around behind and the large lumber mill sat on an island in the centre of a fast flowing river. Ralof lead us across a wooden walkway to a middle aged blond women. As soon as she caught sight of her brother she let out a scream of delight. He ran to Ralof and threw herself into a warm embrace.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? We heard you were posted with Jarl Ulfric. Are you hurt? Who is your friend? Is he one of your comrades?"

"Hush Gurdur. Not a comrade yet, but a friend. Saved my life in fact. But enough about that. Can we talk?" With that, Gurdur called her husband, lead us over to the far edge of the small island and we took a seat on a large tree stump. Ralof filled her in on all that had happened.

"Any friend of Ralof, Is a friend of mine. Hod will show you to the house. Stay as long as you like."

Both I and Ralof were so exhausted we both collapsed onto a pair of roll mats, laid out in front of the fire and fell right to sleep.

Yet here I am. Unable to rest. I push myself off the floor and onto my feet. The clod air hits my strong body. I reach for a fur cloak, wrap it around me and set myself down on a wooden chair by the fire.

I sit there for a few moments before a sound catches my attention. It's coming from outside the hut. I initially brush it off as nothing but as it continues, I decide to investigate. I pull on the boots I looted from an imperial, wrap the cloak tighter around my naked body and emerge from the hut into the pitch nark of the night. I judge the sounds to be coming from behind the hut. I walk quietly up the hill towards the patch of trees behind. The sounds get louder as I approach and I begin to recognise then as the sounds of pleasure. Curiosity gets the better of me and I press further into the trees.

As I round the corner I suddenly see Hod stood with his wife in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, pounding into her relentlessly.

"Hod! Harder! Please don't stop!" Gurdur screams, her nails digging into the lumberjacks neck. Hod throws his head back in pleasure and in doing so, spots my own naked body, stood staring back at him. I hadn't even noticed dropping the cloak, which now lays forgotten on the ground beneath me. Hod winks at me, his pace only letting up slightly as he whispers something into the blond girl's ear.

"See something you like?" Gurdur asks, a hint of lust in her voice. I nod slowly, memorized by the gorgeous girl getting fucked in front of me, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down before my eyes. "Why don't you join us?" Shock takes hold of me. Join them? This was way out of my comfort zone but equally, far too tempting to turn down. Hod sets her down and she beckons me over with a curl of her index finger. As I approach, she takes her husband's cock into her eager mouth and begins to suck her own arousal of his throbbing member. She motions for me to take up position next to him and wraps a hand around my own, much larger sword. Her hand is cold from the evening air, which only serves to make me even harder, my rod now begging for attention. She removes her mouth from her husband cock and replaces it with my own. I throw my head back in pleasure, my cock sinking deep down her experienced throat. Her other hand moves up to the lumberjack and begins to tug at his awaiting dick.

"Mmmmmm." She moans, her mouth still stretched wide by my huge weapon. She stops sucking me just long enough to order her husband to lay on the cloak and lowers her dripping pussy onto his face. I place my cock back in her mouth and she begins to bob her head franticly, taking my member impossibly deep into her throat. Unable to talk, she moans and squirms as the man beneath her pushes his tongue into her awaiting slit. She stops sucking my dick and climbs of Hod. She lays on the cloak on her back, her toned legs spread wide. She grabs the back of my head and forces it down into her pussy. I eagerly lick her clit, franticly flicking my tongue across her little button. The sound of her enjoyment is muffled by the cock that has again been pushed between her slutty lips.

I can't take it anymore and position myself between her legs and gently push inside her. My huge cock stretching the blond girl more than her husband ever could. The feeling of fullness is so much for her she can no longer pleasure her husband but instead screams out

"Divines! Fuck! So big! Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" I build up pace, sinking my cock into her, every time, by balls bagging against her. Her pussy is now gushing. Her arousal dripping.

Hod motions for me to pull out and he quickly takes my place between her legs. I straddle the girl at the waist and place my dick, now slick with her juices, between her gorgeous breasts. I wrap my hand around her head, a handful of her golden hair and raise her head from the ground. She sticks out her tongue, my dick entering her mouth by an inch with every thrust. The vibration from her husband fucking her behind me only causing even more pleasure.

"I want you both!" Gurdur says. "Fill me up!" We all stand. I lay on my back While Gurdur lowers her dripping pussy onto my awaiting cock. I sink into her with ease due to her immense arousal. Once I'm all the way inside her she leans forward and bites into my shoulder in preparation for the penetration to come. Hod the lines his cock up with her rear entrance and slowly pushes inside her tight virgin hole, grunting as he does so.

"Ohhhhh." She moans as he sinks inside her. We stay still for a moment, allowing Gurdur to adjust to being so full of cock. Slowly, we begin to move in rhythm. Gurdur moves herself and down so as one dick goes out, the other drives in. We both thrust back into her alternating thrust so as to keep her rocking. Our pace quickens, Gurdur's teeth drawing blood from my shoulder as we both fuck her relentlessly. Our breathing quickens and grows heavier as we each approach our orgasm.

Gurdur reaches hers first. Her body full of huge Nord cock. Her body clenches in pleasure. A scream leaves her lips as her pussy and ass clamp down hard on our cocks. Neither of us stop, both so close to our own release, we continue to fuck her through her orgasm.

"Fill me with your cum!" She screams. Hod is next to oblige. He lets go with a grunt, painting the inside of his wife's ass with his seed. No sooner as he had finished, my own cock tenses with pleasure as a huge load is shot up into her dripping pussy.

Hod pulls out and she rolls off me onto the cold ground, her amazing body coated in sweat, both of our cum leaking from her holes.

"Fucking Divines, that was amazing." She exclaims, breathlessly. "Best not tell Ralof about this one."

 **A/N:**

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Please leave a review or recommendation. If this story got you going, feel free to message me on kik at BigTastey1. All welcome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Forge

**Earlier than expected, but here's chapter 3. Quick not first. This story includes one of the children of Skyrim. In my head as I write, and in your head as you read the characters should be around the age of 16. I am not writing these characters as the young children you see in the game.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Forge**

It's the morning after my adventures with Gurdur and Hod and I wake up late. I yawn as I stretch my weary muscles and gather some clothes. I pull on a rough green tunic and brown pants. I look around the hut for Ralof but find only empty beds.

I emerge out into the morning sun and take a breath of fresh air. The village is alive with activity as the people go about their business. I hear the sound of a hammer on metal radiating from the forge by the road and begin to make my way down towards it.

"Need any help around the forge?" I ask as I approach. The blacksmith looks up from his work and takes in the man before him. He looks me up and down and nods in approval.

"Yes, actually." He replies. "How about you smith me an iron dagger. Here's everything you need to make one." Over the next few hours we work together, making daggers, helmets and other things, my huge arms straining with the effort, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Here. Last one." I hand Alvor the final dagger and set down my hammer, wiping my forehead as I do so.

"Fine work. Perhaps you'll remember me when you're making skyforge steel." He answers with a chuckle. "You can head on inside and get washed up. Sigrid, my wife will show you around."

I head into the house where a beautiful women with stunning auburn hair stands over the stove. She turns her head as she hears the door.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" She asks. Her voice girlish and sweet.

"Umm, Alvor said you could show me where I can wash up." I answer, stuttering slightly, taken aback by her beauty.

"Of course, down those steps, there's a tub in the corner." I thank her with a smile and descend the steps to the basement. I walk over to the tub and strip down. Leaving my cloths in a heap on the ground. I lower myself into the tub, which is already full of steaming hot water. I groan with pleasure as the hot water washes the sweat and soot from my skin. I lower my head into the water and rinse my scruffy brown hair. I stay there for a while, my ears under the water, the world shut out. Just me and my thoughts alone in time.

I pull myself upright and push the wet hair from my eyes. Stood there, at the foot of the tub, is the most amazing teen age girl I have ever seen. Almost a mirror image of her mother, she has long flowing auburn hair. Her breasts are small yet perfectly round and full. She looks at me, a sly twinkles in her eye and it's only now that I realise she's holding a towel.

"Need a hand drying off?" She asks with a wink and I rise from the tub, water dripping of my chiselled body and step out of the tub. At 6ft8" I tower above the girl. Her cheeks blush red slightly as she takes in the sight of my naked body. She walks slowly over to me and presses the towel against my rock hard pecks. She runs the towel across my whole body without a word before finally reaching my cock. As she runs the towel along my length it begins to harden. Dorthe feels this under her hand and smiles. She drops the towel on the ground, looks down at my now fully hard sword and gasps.

"Divines! That's enormous!" I smile back at her as she takes my dick in her hand, her other hand wraps around me and digs her nails into my ass. She begins to rub her hand up and down my cock, faster and faster. I pull her in close to me and reach behind her. I tear her dress off with one swift grip and let it fall to the ground, leaving her naked before me. Her body is breath taking. Her young breasts staying exactly where they were without the support of her dress. Her tight abs and toned legs make my mouth water. She continues to rub my cock as I reach down to her breasts. They feel perfect under my rough hands. I run my hand down her body and reach between her legs, her pussy slick with arousal. I push on finger inside before pulling it out and replacing it with two. She rubs my dick faster as I pump my fingers into her tight teenage slit rapidly.

"FUCK!" She screams as she cums all over my fingers. I continue to finger her as she rides out her orgasm.

"I see you've met my daughter." My head darts up to find Sigrid stood grinning at the foot of the stairs.

"I….Ummm" I stutter. She answers by walking over to me, her ass swinging side to side seductively as she pushes her own pants down her equally athletic legs. As she reaches me she places a hand on my chest and pushes me to the floor. I lie on my back as she kneels between my legs and takes my dick into her mouth. Dorthe lets out a girlish giggle and then straddles my face, grinding on my tongue as she watches her mum suck my dick. I devour the young girl's sweet pussy eagerly. I feel Sigrid lift her mouth of my cock before another, tighter mouth replaces her. I moan into Dorthe's pussy as she sucks my cock hard, taking me into her willing young throat.

Unable to take the teasing any more I push the teenager down my body. Thinking the same thing she reaches down and lines my huge cock up with her tight, wet entrance and impales herself on my prick.

"Oh shit mum! He's huge! He feels so good inside me." Sigrid straddles my face and I eagerly begin to lap up her juices as her daughter rides my cock reverse cowgirl. Sigrid reaches forward and grabs her daughter's teenage breasts.

"Ride his dick sweetie! Get his cock all wet for me to fuck!"

"Holy shit! MUM! IM CUMING AGAIN!" I feel her already tight pussy clench almost painfully!

"Me too baby!" Sigrid replaces right before she lets out a scream and cums all over my face.

Overwhelmed with testosterone I push the two girls off me, stand up, bend Sigrid over a desk and drive my cock into her!

"You were right! He's filling me up so good!" I fuck Sigrid relentlessly! Still fucking her gorgeous pussy I grab her daughter and bend her over next to her mother. I pull out of Sigrid and push into Dorthe once more. I alternate, fucking mother and daughter side by side furiously, both cumming multiple times. I soon feel my own orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum girls!" I say. They both get on their knees, pushing their breasts together and locking their mouths in a passionate kiss. This sends me over the edge and I erupt all over the pair, coating their interlocked faces with my thick seed. The girls split only to scoop up my cum with their fingers and feed it to each other before locking their lips again, passing my cum between them. The girls split apart and look up at me smiling, their faces coated in my load.

"That was one hell of a bath." I say and fall to the floor breathless.

 **A/N:**

 **There we have it, end of chapter 3. Please leave a review or PM me with feedback. As usual feel free to Kik me at "BigTastey1". Hope you liked it.**


End file.
